Sleeping Late
by Indego
Summary: hmm I'm not good at raintg ^_^ it's a song fic...I'm not good at summaries either.....(first TaixSora....later TaixMatt.....and that means Yaoi)


A ****

A.N:*Devilish Grin* Geez I've actually written a songfic I'd never thought I would to that....and yeah this is a fic with four parts, with four different songs.... wonder how that could happen.......Oh and THANKS Drakin, The Overlord of Taito/Yamachi for the help *S*......

Catin:...LiCat doesn't own Digimon or the songs ("Sleeping Late", "Better love next time(baby)", "A little bit more" and "years from now")Toei owns Digimon and Dr.Hooks owns the songs, she only owns her crazy imagination and that's all you get if you sue her..... *shivers* 

LiCat: Oy well about the parings...well you have to figure that one out yourself.....but Beware Yaoi Ahead (only some micro hints in this part *S*) *G* you didn't see that coming did ya *VBG*

Key

'.....' Thoughts

"......"speaking

__

Italic are a conscience talking...or what ever you wanna call it :)

.... is me or Catin interfering in the story*giggle* 

****

~Sleeping Late

~*~

Sleeping late (duhdudu du) sleeping late (duhdudu du) 

When ever I sleep late you know I can dream 

some of the strangest things that you've ever seen

~*~

He awoke by the angry signal of his alarm clock, he sat up traced ha hand trough his hair and hit the off button on the clock. He laid down again, groaned and decided that he could take a nap for five more minutes. 

"TAI!! TAI!! You are late again" He opened his eyes, felt like he had just closed them. "TAI!" he wiped his eyes and sat up "TAICHI!!" "I'M UP STOP SHOUTING" he jumped out of the bed and looked down at his pants. He would have to take a shower. He opened the door to his room and peeked out ' coast is clear' he thought and rushed down to the bathroom and locked himself in "Tai, hurry...Kari has already left for school" 

~*~

I could never tell you the things that I do in my head 

leaving nothing unseen, sleeping late in my bed 

Sleeping late (duhdudu du) sleeping late (duhdudu du) 

~*~ 

He was rushing over the school yard, if he hurried he could make it in time for the math lesson. Not paying attention to the outside world caused him to run into someone. Startled he fell and landed on the ground "hey Tai where have you been all morning?!" Tai looked up at a hand and two sparkling blue eyes, he took the firm hand and pulled himself up. "I oversleept...did we get homework??" Matt let go of Tai's hand "five chapters in the history book and a test next Friday!" they started walking towards the school entrance. 

~*~

sometimes I'm embarrassed, my deviest thoughts 

when I'm undercover let me never get caught 

quissie notions begin with that old devil grin on my face 

we're such a disgrace me and my pillowcase

~*~

Daydreaming caused Tai to miss the whole math lesson too. He got snapped out of it when someone called his name. "Tai, Tai"Matt was waving his hand in in front of Tai's face, he blinked and looked up at Matt "the lesson is over.......what are you daydreaming about?" Tai blushed a little and picked up his book and they headed out of the classroom."um...stuff....like the meaning of life" Matt giggled "well you've gotten deep lately...so what's the meaning" a mischievous grin spread from Tai's eyes down to his lips "well that you have to figure out by yourself" they reached the lockers where Sora was waiting for Tai.

~*~

Sleeping late (duhdudu du) sleeping late (duhdudu du) 

Sleeping late (duhdudu du) sleeping late 

the blissful state of sleeping late 

has been known to compensate and sometimes even stimulate 

I for one appreciate sleeping late ain't it great sleeping late

~*~

It was time for lunch, Tai and Matt sat down under a tree at the schoolyard, Sora had disappeared with some friends. "my dad is gone for the weekend wanna come over and play my new video games. We could rent a movie and you could stay the night?" Tai opened the lid of his lunchbox and poked at the thing his mother had fondly called Strawberry pancakes LiCat: yummy *giggle* I've actually eaten that *S* "Sorry I've already promised Sora that I would stay the night at her place, her parents are at a flower seminar , but I could come over tomorrow and maybe stay the night, then." he put a piece of the pancake in his mouth and swallowed, he could kill for a cheeseburger and a milkshake right about now.

~*~

Sleeping late (duhdudu du) sleeping late (duhdududu du) 

live and in color my wildest of dreams 

the best ones are reruns if you know what I mean 

I don't believe I can wait for that clock to start ringing 

in my ear it so lovely here I may sleep for a year

~*~

Tai waved goodbye to Matt and leaned against the school wall waiting for Sora. After a couple of minutes she and a guy with light brown hair walked out from the school entrance chatting and laughing. Was he supposed to feel jealous? he wasn't so sure that he did. But he did love Sora, ne? And those where just dreams thay didn't mean anything 'but they are nice, Baka, what are you thinking. You love Sora and dreams are just that dreams. _But aren't dreams messages from the heart?_LiCat: I dont thinks so...I don't ever want to wear pink dresses...*shivers at the memory of a dream*...Catin: I don't think so either...I would never save the digidestined from an evil slotmachine *insane giggle* LiCat: your dreams are weird.. Catin: not more than yours...and I love having them *S* _Maybe you are...._ ' IIEE, no I'm not I..I love Sora' _are you sure you feel that kind of love for her?_ 'y..yes' Sora spotted him and said something to the guy waved goodbye to him and walked over to Tai and they left heading to Sora's place. 

~*~

Sleeping late (duhdudu du) sleeping late (duhdudu du) 

Sleeping late (duhdudu du) sleeping late (duhdudu du) 

Sleeping late (duhdudu du) sleeping late (duhdudu du)...........

~*~

END PART 1 ~TBC~

****

LiCat: EEEEK I actually finished a fic...well I know its only part one...but....

Catin: you usally only write two pages then you get bored and start with another.....

LiCat: yea well....

Catin: and we don't like flames.....

LiCat: well if you got some good ones..we would like to have ém *G* and then I don't mean flames like "your fic suck" whats the point in sending in those?! I wrote it, I already know it sucks.......... :) 

Catin: but we would like to know why it sucks :) so we can do it better next time and so you don't have to spend time on writing and sending in more flames *ROFLMBO*

LiCat: you are not funny....... and I know I'm bad at English...its not my native language..........so you don't have to tell me that either *giggle* I'm bad at Japanese too *G* the only Japanese I can I've learned at Ju-Jutsu practice and that don't apply here, ne?! If you don't want me to talk about body parts and stuff *EG* 

Oh and if you are wondering part two will take a bit to write cause I'm starting at a series too.....

Flames and constructive criticism à licatcatin@hotmail.com

And we live on reviews..PLEASE REVIEW ^_^


End file.
